Alonso Tyler
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Alonso était son fils. Une partie de lui. Mais il avait raté tellement de choses ! Pourrait-il un jour combler ce vide ?


Auteur : SFgirl

Bêta : Arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : Doctor Who et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Alonso Tyler). J'écris uniquement pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde. Voici la suite immédiate de ma précédente fic "Je resterais toujours". Alors c'est encore un OS un peu long, mais je ne savais toujours pas où le couper. Voilà trêve de bla bla et place à la lecture ^^.

* * *

Rose se pelotonna sur son lit. Elle et le Docteur avaient mis Alonso au lit aux alentour de neuf heures.

«- Papa, tu peux me raconter une histoire ce soir ?

-Bien sûr. Laquelle veux-tu ?

-Ta rencontre avec Maman !»

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, le Docteur avait lancé un regard complice à sa compagne avant de commencer l'histoire. Parfois, il s'était tourné vers elle et elle l'avait rejoint dans sa narration.

Une fois l'histoire terminée, leur fils avait demandé la suite. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, le Docteur s'était tourné vers la jeune femme. Et elle avait pu voir dans son regard qu'il voulait continuer cette histoire. Leur histoire. Alors, elle s'était levée, avait embrassé son compagnon et leur fils avec une dernière recommandation.

«- Une dernière histoire et au lit. On est d'accord ?

- Oui !»

Ils avaient répondu tous les deux en même temps et Rose n'avait pu retenir son sourire.

Mais il était maintenant plus de deux heures du matin, et son compagnon n'était toujours pas sorti de la chambre. Ne pouvant plus rester éveillée plus longtemps, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la fatigue. Mais, arrivée aux portes du sommeil, un léger rayon de lumière vint jouer sur son visage, la réveillant. En grognant, elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Pour découvrir un Docteur penaud, qui restait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait, il s'empressa de lui sourire.

- Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. C'est comme ça tous les soirs ?

- Pas toujours.

Le Docteur ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Se décalant dans le lit, Rose lui fit plus de place et se recoucha. Mais il ne la rejoint pas. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait ça, c'était dans le TARDIS il y a si longtemps. Avant qu'ils passent leurs nuits ensemble. C'était comme si franchir le pas de sa porte le ferait disparaitre.

- Docteur ?

- Oui ?

- Viens te coucher.

- Oh non, pas fatigué. Et j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire. Je vais d'ailleurs...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire à deux heures du matin ?

- Euh...

Rose se leva complètement et s'approcha de son compagnon. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il avait le visage fatigué. Fatigué et triste. Posant alors sa main sur la joue légèrement rugueuse, elle le força à la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux et de soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas si... Si tu es prête à ce que... Je dorme avec toi.

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas prête ?

- La dernière fois, c'était avec lui. Il nous a laissé juste hier, enfin avant-hier vu l'heure qu'il est. Alors peut-être que je devrais dormir ailleurs pendant quelques jours.

Riant comme s'il avait dit une bêtise, elle saisit sa main et l'emmena vers son lit. Le forçant à s'allonger, Rose grimpa sur le matelas à ses côtés. Mais le Docteur continuait toujours à se débattre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr...

Exaspérée, Rose s'assit devant lui et lui lança un regard digne de sa mère. C'était le genre de regard sous lequel il préférait toujours s'immobiliser et l'écouter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, Docteur ! Même Alonso ne me répond pas ça. Et il a deux ans.

Soupirant de nouveau, il regarda ses mains avant de tout lui dire.

- Je ne suis pas lui. Enfin si mais... Pas tout à fait. Et... Je me doute que ça ne dois pas être facile pour toi. Tu le voulais lui.

Il regardait toujours ses mains alors que son coeur saignait. Son unique coeur sur lequel Rose, et maintenant Alonso, avaient une emprise totale. Il était le Seigneur du Temps. Il était totalement lui, il incarnait le rêve que le vrai Docteur faisait toutes les nuits, le seul rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser. Il savait ce qu'avait coûté au Gallifréen d'abandonner Rose. Encore. Et avec un autre - ou presque - que lui. Mais le Docteur humain comprenait parfaitement que Rose ne puisse pas le voir comme lui le voyait. Et si elle lui demandait du temps, il lui en donnerait bien volontiers.

Il fixait toujours ses mains, quand deux mains familières vinrent serrer les siennes. Et, s'émerveillant encore de la manière qu'avaient les mains de la jeune femme de s'associer parfaitement avec les siennes, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Quelle est la première chose que tu m'ai dites ?

- Vraiment ? Je t'ai dit... Je suis à moitié humain. Et spécialement en ce qui concerne l'âge. Je vieillirais et je ne me régénèrerais pas. Je n'ai qu'une seule vie... Rose Tyler. Je pourrais la passer avec toi. Si tu veux.

- Non, pas ça. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés !

- C'est la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés !

Rose serra plus fort ses mains avant de détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je connais ces mains. Des cheveux impossibles, des yeux chocolats,...

Passant sa main sur sa joue.

- Hum, une mauvaise peau. Et le grain de beauté ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu.

Se concentrant, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, son grain de beauté avait disparu lors de la méta-crise. La main de la jeune femme descendit alors vers sa poitrine.

- Oui, un coeur. Définitivement un coeur.

Elle attendit un peu, pour voir si il lui répondrait. Mais devant son mutisme, elle continua.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas lui, Docteur. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Mais ça me suffit. C'est déjà plus que je ne pensais pouvoir jamais espérer. Il y a longtemps, j'avais promis au Seigneur du Temps de rester toujours avec lui. Même si je savais que lui ne pourrait pas rester toujours avec moi.

Ce que venait de dire sa compagne réveilla le souvenir des mots qu'ils avaient échangé cette nuit-là, après avoir retrouvé Sarah-Jane.

_«- J'ai été en l'an cinq million, mais, ça... C'est comme voir le futur. Vous nous laissez derrière vous. C'est ce que vous allez faire avec moi ?_

_- Non, pas vous.»_

_Il avait été plus rapide et virulent à répondre que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais la simple idée de la perdre un jour..._

_«- Mais, Sarah-Jane... Vous étiez si proche à une époque, et maintenant... Vous ne l'avez même jamais mentionnée. Pourquoi ?_

_- Je me régénère. Mais les Humains dégénèrent. Vous vieillissez et vous mourrez. Imaginez ce que ça fait que de voir quelqu'un que..._

_- Quoi, Docteur ?»_

Oh, si seulement, elle avait pu comprendre à ce moment là. Si elle avait voulu lire entre les lignes. Il n'avait pas voulu le lui dire comme ça.

_«- Vous pouvez passer le reste de votre vie avec moi, mais je ne peux pas passez le reste de ma vie avec vous. Je dois vivre. C'est la malédiction du Seigneur du Temps.»_

Et maintenant, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris. Elle savait qui il était. Elle avait vu plus loin que lui. À croire que la méta-crise lui avait un peu embrouillé l'esprit. Il avait toujours été une partie du Seigneur du Temps. Une partie maintenant indépendante et qui pouvait réaliser leur rêve.

- Alors ? Que m'as-tu dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Saisissant la main de Rose comme cette nuit-là, dans les soubassements d'Henrik's, il plongea dans le regard de celle qu'il aimait.

- J'ai pris ta main et je t'ai dit... «Courrez !»

Aussitôt Rose se précipita dans ses bras. Elle se blotti contre lui, se laissant enivrer par son odeur. Comme son odeur lui avait manqué.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Hum très bien. Après que nous ayons déposé Alonso et Tony à la garderie, Jackie m'a emmené faire du shopping.

- Oh. Et tu es encore vivant ?

- Contre toute attente ! Elle a des goûts disons,... Bwâââ ! Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant de la carte de crédit de Pete.

Rose rit. Oh, comme il aimait l'entendre rire. À chaque fois son coeur s'emballait. Il pourrait l'entendre rire toute la journée sans s'en lasser.

- Comment trouves-tu la garderie ?

Elle le senti se raidir à cette nouvelle évocation.

- Je sais que le niveau n'est sûrement pas suffisant pour Alonso, mais... J'aurais voulu qu'il grandisse avec des enfants de son âge.

- Non, Rose, c'est bon.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Se dégageant doucement de ses bras, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la garderie ?

- Les parents.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Lorsqu'on a été chercher Alonso ce soir... Tu étais près de l'entrée quand j'ai entendu deux mères discuter.

- Oh, les rumeurs dont m'a parlé Maman.

- Je suis désolé...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ?

- Rose...

- Je veux savoir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elles le rediront.

- Je - veux - savoir !

Le Docteur l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras avant de continuer. Il voulait qu'elle sente son soutien quand il lui dirait.

- Quand elles ont vu Alonso se jeter dans nos bras, elles ont attendu qu'on s'éloigne et... Je les ai entendu dire que tu t'étais trouvée un bon pigeon pour s'occuper de ton bâtard.

Rose nota la tension qui revenait dans le corps de son compagnon. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu hurler à la garderie. Il s'était retenu, pour elle et leur fils, pour qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qu'on avait dit sur eux. Et cette colère ne demandait qu'à sortir. Les deux commères ne pouvaient pas savoir combien elles étaient chanceuses de ne pas avoir rencontré Celui qui amène la Tempête.

Se blottissant plus contre lui, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sa main vint dessiner des cercles sur la poitrine du Docteur, près de son coeur.

- On le changera de garderie.

- Non. Ses amis sont là. Si notre présence ne convient pas à ces... Femmes, elles n'ont qu'à changer leur enfant de garderie. Ce n'est pas à nous de fuir.

- Tu m'as dit qu'elles n'en parleraient plus ?

- Je leur ai fait comprendre qu'elles ne te connaissaient pas. Qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de te juger pour une vie que tu n'avais pas pu choisir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles voient les choses comme toi.

- Je pense que si.

Il vint placer sa main sur celle de sa compagne et la serra. Mais il ne se calmait pas.

- Docteur ?

- Ce qu'elles ont dit m'ont fait cruellement comprendre tout ce que j'avais raté. J'ai manqué toutes les étapes importantes de vos vies. J'ai manqué tellement de choses.

- Attends.

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui mais il la retint, réticent à la voir partir.

- Je reste ici, Docteur.

Alors il la laissa faire. Mais il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Rose se dirigea vers son armoire et en sorti un album. Puis elle le rejoint en lui tendant le livre.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais...

Il saisit l'album qu'elle lui tendait. La couverture était d'un bleu profond. Presque le même que celui du TARDIS. Mais lorsque Rose alluma sa lampe de chevet, il se rendit compte que c'était l'exacte couleur de leur ancien vaisseau. Ouvrant alors le livre avec précaution, il se retrouva face à la boite bleue. Les deux photos qui ornaient la page arboraient la boite bleue. Devant celle-ci, Rose souriait à l'objectif, accompagnée du Docteur. D'abord sous sa neuvième forme, puis sous sa dixième.

Tournant la page, il put voir un portrait du Seigneur du Temps, probablement prise lors des Jeux Olympiques à en juger par les fanions à l'effigie du drapeau britannique - comment pouvait-elle avoir pris cette photo sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? - accompagnée de ces quelques mots :

«Alonso Tyler, ici commence ton histoire.»

La suite de l'album était comme un journal, succession de souvenirs d'aventures, puis l'évolution de la grossesse de Rose de la première échographie aux photos prises le jour de l'accouchement. Machinalement, le Docteur caressa le visage fatigué mais heureux de Rose, immortalisé sur papier glacé. Si il avait su.

Puis vinrent les premiers mois d'Alonso. Ses premiers biberons, ses premiers amis en peluche, ses premiers pas... Le tout accompagné par quelques lignes écrites de la main de Rose.

Il aurait voulu vivre tout ça. Vivre ça avec eux. Voir grandir son fils. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il voulait voir.

- Montre moi.

Rose était un peu prise au dépourvu. Lui montrer ? Que pouvait-elle lui montrer de plus ?

- Comment ?

Levant ses mains vers le visage de la jeune femme, il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Je peux... ?

Et elle compris. Il voulait voir ses souvenirs. Alors elle acquiesça. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé elle-même ? Elle approcha son visage des mains de son compagnon. Doucement, il posa ses longs doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Instinctivement, Rose frissonna quand elle le sentit entrer dans son esprit.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je vois certaines choses, imagine une porte et ferme la. Et si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi. Je me retirerais immédiatement.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il s'immisça plus profondément dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Au début, il ne vit rien. C'était comme si toutes les portes des souvenirs de sa compagne étaient fermées. Levant une main, il sentit un mur, froid mais étonnamment élastique, sous ses doigts. Un mur ? Laissant sa main glisser le long de ce matériau inconnu, il se tourna. Et ne rencontrant aucune résistance, il avança. Prudemment, il évoluait à travers un labyrinthe sombre. Pourquoi ne voyait-il rien ? Le Docteur avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, à l'Académie sur Gallifrey, alors que les apprentis s'aventuraient dans l'esprit des uns et des autres. Ils étaient surveillés par les professeurs, ceux-ci prêts à intervenir si ils sentaient que leurs élèves se perdaient dans les méandres de l'inconscient. Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec autant de pouvoirs qu'un Seigneur du Temps de huit ans ? Ah oui, la méta-crise ! Il n'était plus qu'à demi Seigneur du Temps !

Le Docteur se rendit douloureusement compte qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais se balader dans les esprits comme avant. Du moins pas sans risquer de se perdre à chaque fois. Car maintenant, il était seul. Personne ne pourrait l'aider si il disparaissait dans un labyrinthe psychique. Il ne voulait pas avancer à tâtons. D'ailleurs, il entendait une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui dire de se retirer. Mais quand avait-il déjà écouté cette voix ? Elle l'avait toujours prévenu quand il était en danger, même si il ne lui obéissait jamais, et là elle tirait toutes les sonnettes d'alarme. Mais la simple idée de voir les souvenirs concernant Alonso le poussait à faire cette folie. Même si ça signifiait se perdre dans l'esprit de Rose.

Tout à coup, une faible lumière dorée fit son apparition. Alors, il s'arrêta. La boule lumineuse grossissait doucement et devenait de plus en plus lumineuse. Petit à petit, elle prit une forme humaine. Des cheveux blonds se firent voir, les yeux noisettes de Rose se firent plus précis. Quand toute la jeune femme fut apparu devant lui, la lumière dorée s'évanouit.

- Laisse-moi te guider, Docteur.

Elle lui tendit la main. Émerveillé devant le fait qu'elle ai su qu'il se perdait, il regarda quelques minutes cette main qu'elle lui tendait. Une main qui signifiait son salut et la promesse de voir ce qu'il était venu observer. Alors, doucement, il leva sa propre main. Et quand leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, les ténèbres autour de lui disparurent, laissant place à une plage. Une plage familière. Dårlig Ulv Stranden.

_L'image du Gallifréen venait de disparaitre dans les airs, laissant une Rose seule et désemparée, pleurant toute sa peine devant cette perte immense. Il vit Jackie venir prendre sa fille dans ses bras._

_- Il est parti Maman. Je ne le verrais plus jamais._

_- Chut._

_- Comment je vais faire sans lui Maman ? Comment je vais faire ?_

_- On t'aidera. On t'épaulera du mieux qu'on pourra._

_Et doucement, il les vit repartir vers la voiture, Rose serrant ses bras autour de sa taille, celle-ci abritant désormais son dernier lien avec le Docteur._

_«Rose Tyler. Je t'aime.»_

L'esprit du Docteur se tourna vers celui de sa compagne. Doucement, il reprit la main qu'il avait lâché sans s'en rendre compte..

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que j'avais toujours un lien avec le TARDIS.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la larme qui roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Son coeur se serrant, il serra gentiment sa main. Elle lui sourit et passa aux souvenirs suivants.

_Ils étaient désormais dans la chambre de Rose. Assis près de la fenêtre, ils voyaient une Rose qui déprimait, couchée dans son lit. Les seuls moments où elle sortait de sa déprime étaient lorsque Jackie venait lui apporter ses repas, lorsque Mickey venait lui tenir compagnie pour lui parler de tout et de rien, ou quand Pete venait lui dire où ils en étaient sur les travaux du canon dimensionnel. Mais ces dernières visites, apportant toujours de mauvaises nouvelles, la plongeait souvent dans une tristesse plus profonde que la précédente._

_Alors, la grossesse de la jeune femme avançant, Pete ne lui avait plus parlé des recherches. Même si elle suppliait, même si elle pleurait. Personne ne lui disait._

_- Maman, dit-moi, s'il-te-plaît._

_- Non, Rose._

_- Mais Papa a bien dû t'en parler !_

_- Oui. _

_- Alors dit-moi !_

_- Non, à chaque fois ça te rends plus triste que la veille._

_- Alors laissez-moi les aider. Je pourrais peut-être aider._

_- Rose, tu dois faire attention à toi. Si tu te surmène, tu pourrais... faire du mal à ton bébé._

Le Docteur, inquiet, se tourna vers sa compagne. Dans les souvenirs qu'elle lui montrait, elle n'était enceinte que de cinq ou six mois. Certes, il valait mieux qu'elle se cantonne à un travail de bureau, mais ça ne l'empêchait en rien de les aider dans leurs recherches.

- J'ai eu une grossesse difficile. Le médecin m'a rapidement obligé à garder le lit. Mais je venais de te perdre. J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, de faire quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose qui me permettrait de te retrouver. Et là, je ne faisais que penser au temps qu'on avait passé ensemble dans le TARDIS et... À Canary Wharf.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, peiné pour Rose, souffrant de ne pas avoir pu être là pour elle dans ces moments. Furieux de ne pas avoir pu la rassurer sur son état. Une grossesse était déjà difficile pour une Dame du Temps, alors pour une humaine ! Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la panique qu'avait dû ressentir Rose. Même si elle ne le lui disait pas. Il sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait cette part de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une salle aux murs d'un blanc aseptisé._ Devant lui se tenaient plusieurs médecins en blouse verte de chirurgie. Et leurs manches étaient tachées de sang. Du sang qui semblait provenir de quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - devant eux._

_- Il y a trop de sang !_

La panique accélérant son rythme cardiaque, le Docteur se décala pour mieux voir, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce sang n'appartenait pas à Rose. _Mais c'était bien elle qu'il vit sur la table d'accouchement. Jackie étant probablement proche de son terme, c'était Pete qui avait pris place à côté de Rose. Son père lui serrait la main à chaque contraction. À chaque fois, les contractions semblaient plus violentes que les précédentes._

_- Rose, pousse._

_- Je n'en peux plus. Argh !_

_- Vas-y, Rose. Tu peux le faire._

_- Poussez mademoiselle. Si vous ne poussez pas, votre enfant mourra._

_- Rose !_

_- Je peux pas. Pardonne-moi, Docteur. Pardonne-moi._

Les poings du Docteur se serrèrent. Ses jointures blanchirent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Elle avait eu besoin de lui. Et il n'avait pas été là. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir dans cet état par sa faute. Alors, il ferma les yeux. Soudain, la main de sa compagne vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

- Je suis désolé, Rose. Tellement désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De ça.

- Tu regrettes Alonso ?

- Non. Non, non, non ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus attention avec toi, de ne pas avoir fait plus attention À toi. Je ne t'ai pas prévenu des risques. Et ça aurait pu vous coûter la vie. À tous les deux.

Elle serra plus fort son épaule.

- Regarde.

- Non.

- Regarde !

Sentant sa réticence, elle vint doucement l'enlacer, pour le rassurer. Il savait qu'elle allait bien puisqu'elle était près de lui, en bonne santé. Et Alonso était débordant de vie. Alors de quoi avait-il peur ? Décidant de faire pleinement confiance à sa compagne, il s'exécuta à contre-coeur. _Et il vit Pete se placer devant le visage de Rose._

_- Écoute moi. Tu es une Tyler, tu es forte. Tu as affronté une armée de Cybermen, une armée de Dalek, tu t'es battu pour que cet enfant vive, tu t'es battu pour que l'on cherche un moyen de te permettre de rejoindre ton Univers et le Docteur. Et tu veux tout abandonner maintenant parce que tu as mal et que tu fatiguée ? Ce n'est pas la Rose Tyler que je connais. Ce n'est pas la Rose Tyler que ma femme a élevé. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit la Rose Tyler dont est tombé amoureux le Docteur. Est-ce que je me trompe ?_

_La Rose qui était allongée sur la table fit non de la tête._

_- Tu vas te battre ?_

_Elle acquiesça._

_- Tu es prête ?_

_Elle acquiesça de nouveau et son visage se déforma sous la douleur alors qu'elle poussait._

_- Vous y êtes presque. Continuez comme ça. Je vois sa tête. Encore une fois. La toute dernière._

_Réunissant ses dernières forces, Rose hurla._

_- DOCTEUR !_

Soudain, le Docteur se raidit. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Un rêve. Un rêve de John Smith.

_«La jeune femme blonde n'était pas revenu depuis quelques nuits. Martha avait pris sa place à bord de la boite magique. Et il avait continué sa vie. Sans Rose. Il avait voulu impressionner Martha, pour continuer à avancer. Cependant il ne pouvait pas oublier sa jeune compagne blonde. Alors, il avait emmené Martha aux mêmes endroits que ceux où il avait emmené l'élue de ses coeurs. Pour que son souvenir ne s'efface pas. Partout où il emmenait Martha, il trouvait une aventure qui le sortait de ses idées noires. Mais leur dernière aventure était très floue. Il n'arrivait pas à la voir. Tous ses autres rêves étaient assez précis, sauf celui-ci. Il avait dû se cacher. Quelque chose les poursuivaient. Mais c'était tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. Et chaque nuit, il faisait ce rêve imprécis, comme si sa mémoire bloquait et refusait d'avancer. Comme un projecteur dont la pellicule restait coincée. Petit à petit celle-ci brûlait. Mais cette nuit fut différente. Le rêve était toujours aussi imprécis, mais il entendit une voix._

_«- DOCTEUR !»_

_C'était elle. Rose. Elle l'appelait.»_

Le Docteur tomba à genoux sous le poids du souvenir. Sa compagne le rejoint au sol.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas fermé la porte.

Elle lui avait dit ça malicieusement. Mais lui n'avait pas envie de rire.

- Je t'ai entendu. Mais je ne m'en rappelais pas. Les rêves de John Smith sont bloqués. Et j'ai laissé ses écrits à Joan Redfern. Je ne les ai jamais lu. Si je l'avais fait... J'aurais su.

- Qui sont John Smith et Joan Redfern ?

- Oh longue histoire. Je t'expliquerais un jour.

_- Vous avez un fils._

_- Rose. C'est un garçon !_

Les voix du chirurgien et de Pete le firent se focaliser de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui souffrait.

_- Aller, pleure._

_L'enfant restait désespérément muet. Et les larmes de Rose se remirent à couler. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son fils maintenant._

_- S'il-te-plaît._

_Enfin, il pleura. Et Rose soupira de bonheur._

_- C'est un magnifique garçon. En pleine santé._

_Mais elle n'écoutait plus. Elle n'écoutait que les pleurs si vivant de son fils. Elle n'écoutait plus que son coeur qui riait et pleurait en même temps. Elle n'écoutait plus que la douce voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles._

_- Tu peux lâcher prise, Rose. Tu peux être fière de toi. Notre fils est magnifique. Repose-toi. Je veillerais sur lui jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Dors, ma Rose._

Le Docteur s'éloigna de la table d'accouchement et rejoignit l'esprit de sa compagne qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Un sourire un peu étonné et quelques larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Rose ?

Doucement, il posa la main sur sa joue et effaça les larmes qui coulaient. Inquiet, il la regarda dans les yeux, inquiet de la voir dans cet état alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison. Alors, Rose posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon avant de lui sourire plus fort.

- Je me rappelle de ça.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu viens de dire. Je t'ai entendu. J'avais cru que je t'avais imaginé, mais je t'ai entendu ! C'est toi qui m'a fait reprendre confiance en moi et en la vie.

- Mais, c'est impossible !

- Je sais.

Le Docteur se fit plus pensif avant de se tourner vers la Rose des souvenirs. Se pourrait-il que, souhaitant tellement avoir pu être là pour elle, son esprit avait pu se transporter momentanément dans le temps et l'espace pour la rassurer ?

- On passe au souvenir suivant ?

- Non. Je viens de te faire une promesse. Dorénavant, je tiendrais toutes mes promesses.

- Mais, je n'ai pas vu Alonso à ce moment-là.

- Peut-être, mais tu avais visité la maternité.

- Oui.

- Tu as donc vu la nurserie.

- Oui.

- Alors concentre-toi Rose. Concentre-toi sur la nurserie.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

- Je la voie.

- Bien, maintenant imagine Alonso dans un des berceaux.

Rose s'exécuta. Elle ne voyait pas où son compagnon voulait en venir, mais elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Soudain, elle le sentit derrière elle. Il serra doucement son épaule.

- Garde les yeux fermés.

Ensuite, elle le sentit se pencher à son oreille. Doucement, il lui murmura simplement trois mots.

- Avance ta main.

Elle s'exécuta, un peu hésitante. Elle leva sa main et l'avança doucement. Le main de son compagnon vint rapidement trouver la sienne et il la guida. Elle sentit le plastique sous ses doigts. Le plastique ? Comment pouvait-elle sentir quelque chose d'aussi concret alors qu'elle n'était même pas là ? Étonnée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce aux couleurs pastel qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois. À chaque fois qu'elle venait faire une échographie. Elle passait toujours voir les nouveaux nés. Et, à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une jeune mère, elle se disait que ce serait bientôt elle qui viendrais ici pour rencontrer son enfant.

Devant elle, dans le petit berceau transparent, Alonso semblait les regarder attentivement.

- Bonjour.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin le voir aux premières heures de sa vie. Le petit garçon gazouilla, comme si il l'avait entendu.

- Oui, nous sommes tes parents. Mais tu ne me rencontreras que bien plus tard.

- Il peut nous entendre ?

- Oui. Et nous voir aussi.

- Comment ?

- Comme tu as pu m'entendre il y a quelques instants.

Alonso gesticula en riant.

- Je te verrais bientôt Alonso. Je te le promet.

- Rose, non !

- Quoi ?

Ils furent coupé par un nouveau gloussement de leur fils. Un peu perplexe, le Docteur traduisit pour Rose.

- Tu ne lui a pas encore vraiment donner son nom. Mais apparemment, il aime bien.

- Vraiment ? Rappelle-moi de le dire à Maman.

Son compagnon ne put retenir une grimace. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que Jackie allait lui retomber dessus. Rose éclata de rire quand elle le vit grimacer, rire aussitôt suivi par Alonso. Mais celui-ci se mit rapidement à bailler.

- Repose-toi. Maman et moi restons avec toi.

Alors, silencieusement, ils restèrent près de leur fils, qui s'endormait doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne chercher le berceau.

- Aller mon grand, il est temps de rencontrer ta maman.

Le petit garçon ne se réveilla pas alors qu'on l'emmenait vers la chambre de Rose. Le Docteur eut même un mouvement de recul instinctif quand il entendit la voix de Jackie. Mais Alonso ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

_- Oh mais il est magnifique. Ma chérie, il est superbe !_

_- Moins fort Maman, tu vas le réveiller._

_- Je t'ai toujours parlé comme ça. Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé._

_- Il a probablement été habitué à plus de calme que moi._

_- Comment pouvait-on être au calme dans ce vaisseau de malheur ?_

_- JACKIE !_

_Ce cri avait été poussé en même temps par Mickey et Pete. C'est à ce moment que le petit garçon se réveilla. L'infirmière le sortit alors de son berceau et le passa à Rose qui tendait les bras._

_- Chut ! Tout va bien._

_Doucement elle passa sa main sur le petit visage qui se tourna vers elle. Petit à petit, les pleurs se tarirent et laissèrent la place à un sourire. Un sourire très familier._

_- Tu lui ressemble tellement._

_- Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Mais quel nom dois-je inscrire sur son bracelet ?_

_- Je... Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi._

_- Voyons Rose, tu n'as pas choisi de nom pour ton fils ?_

_- Jackie ! Tu veux qu'on te laisse y réfléchir ?_

_- Non..._

_- Choisi un nom en rapport avec le Docteur._

_- Mickey !_

_- Non, Papa c'est bon. Il a raison. Alors comment vas-t-on t'appeler ? Jack ? Tu aimes Jack ?_

_Le petit garçon ne réagit pas. Par contre, Jackie manifesta son total accord. Mickey non plus ne semblait pas convaincu et y alla de sa proposition._

_- Arthur._

_- Je ne vais pas appeler mon fils comme le cheval dont le Docteur s'était entiché !_

_Avec un sourire, Pete proposa qu'on le nomme Mickey. Après tout le jeune homme avait toujours défendu Rose, ainsi que sa relation avec le Docteur, même si cette dernière ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu. Cependant, avec un visage contrit, la jeune maman s'y opposa._

_- Comment saurons-nous lequel nous appelons ? Non, il lui faut un autre nom._

_Et Alonso fit la grimace._

_- Définitivement, il n'aime pas Mickey._

_- C'était sûr. Le Docteur ne m'a jamais aimé._

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai !_

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à cette évocation. Sa compagne lui donna un coup de coude, mais elle ne pouvait retenir le sourire qui éclairait son visage à chaque fois que le Docteur riait.

- Ce que Mickey ne t'a jamais dit Rose, c'est que sous ma précédente forme, je lui avais proposé de nous accompagner. Et il a refusé.

- Il a refusé ?

- Il avait peur. Mais, tu étais si forte ! Il ne voulait pas que tu crois qu'il était lâche. Alors il m'a demandé de te faire croire que je ne voulais pas de lui à bord. Après, quand il est venu, j'ai continué à jouer le jeu auquel il m'avait demandé de participer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne m'avait pas demandé d'arrêter. Et parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne te reprenne. J'avais peur... De te perdre. De te voir quitter le TARDIS pour Mickey. Je n'avais rien contre lui, je... L'aimais bien... C'est étrange de dire ça. En tout cas je ne l'ai jamais détesté comme il se complait à le dire. C'est juste que j'étais jaloux. De lui et de ce qu'il pouvait t'apporter... Et que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer pouvoir t'offrir.

Rose vint poser sa tête sur son épaule.

_Et Jackie revint dans la partie._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Jack ? C'est un très joli prénom !_

_- Je ne sais pas, Maman. Je ne retrouve rien de Jack en lui. Ce n'est pas le prénom parfait pour lui._

_- Il n'y a jamais de prénom parfait, chérie. Il aimera le prénom que tu lui donneras, quel qu'il soit._

_Soudain, le visage de Rose s'illumina. Elle connaissait le nom parfait._

_- Alonso._

_- Alonso ? Rose, tu ne vas pas vraiment l'appeler Alonso !_

_Alonso se mit à rire et à gesticuler dans les bras de sa mère._

_- On dirait que tu aimes. Alors, ce sera Alonso. Alonso Tyler._

_Le temps d'un battement de cils, la pièce s'était assombrie et tout le monde était parti. Seuls restaient Rose et Alonso. Celui-ci était dans les bras de sa mère et, tout en tétant son biberon, écoutait religieusement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire._

Le Docteur, étonné de voir le petit garçon dans la chambre à une heure aussi tardive, se pencha vers sa compagne.

- J'ai insisté pour le garder dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'avoir loin de moi.

_La Rose des souvenirs fit alors écho à ce que son esprit venait de dire._

_- On ne nous séparera jamais. J'ai été séparée de ton père, mais je te promets que je le retrouverais. Nous faisons des recherches avec ton grand-père pour le retrouver. Et on y arrivera. Je t'en fait la promesse._

Doucement, Rose entraina le Docteur loin de cette scène. _Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du manoir Tyler. Rose jouait avec le petit garçon. Il semblait avoir neuf mois et était très absorbé par les mouvements que Rose faisait avec une maquette du TARDIS._

_- Tu vois Alonso ? C'est ici que ton papa et moi vivions. Et ce n'était pas une simple boite. C'était un vaisseau merveilleux. Plus grand à l'intérieur. Une compagne fidèle qui nous parlait à moi et au Docteur._

_- Docteur !_

_Rose s'arrêta. Et Alonso porta son attention sur le visage stupéfait de sa mère._

_- Docteur ?_

_Rose arbora alors un sourire ravi._

_- Redis-le !_

_- Docteur !_

_Le petit garçon semblait ravi et Rose le souleva dans ses bras en riant._

_- Docteur, Docteur, Docteur._

_Alonso continuait à clamer sa ritournelle avec plaisir. Toujours en riant, Rose appela toute sa famille. Et comme Alonso s'était tu quand tout le monde arriva, le coeur gonflé de fierté, elle l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer :_

_- Redis-le, trésor._

_En souriant, le petit garçon répéta le nom de son père et il reçu des félicitations de toute sa famille._

- Il n'a jamais cessé de s'intéresser à toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Il demandait toujours après toi.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Rose l'emmena dans la chambre de leur fils. _Sans surprise, le Docteur vit que la Rose des souvenirs déjà là. Elle était allongée dans le lit à côté d'Alonso. Le petit garçon semblait avoir un peu plus d'un an maintenant._

_- Maman ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Pouquoi Papa il est pas là ?_

_Soupirant, Rose embrassa la tignasse indisciplinée de son fils avant de lui répondre._

_- Parce qu'il ne peut pas. Il aimerait beaucoup être là avec nous. Mais il est de l'autre côté du Voïd._

_- Le Voïd, c'est dangereux._

_- Comment sais-tu ça ?_

_- Je sais pas. Je sais c'est tout._

_Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle savait qu'Alonso avait l'intelligence de son père._

_- Je rêve de lui, Maman._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Il est triste. Y a un grand feu et Papa est devant. Quand le feu a fini, Papa il va avec des amis et quand ils vont chez eux, Papa il part. Tout seul. Il a pensé à toi. Et il a pleuré. Tu sais Maman, il pense tout le temps à toi Papa. Et il est toujours triste. Des fois, il rit, et pi il pleure. Pouquoi ?_

_La Rose des souvenirs aussi était au bord des larmes, mais elle se retint._

_- Parce qu'il se souvient de moments heureux. Alors il rit._

_- Mais pouquoi il pleure après ?_

_- Parce que ça fait mal. Parce qu'on n'est pas là avec lui._

_Alonso réfléchit à cette nouvelle notion avant de continuer._

_- Maman ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je... Je vois Papa. Mais il a pas de zyeux, pas de bouche, pas de nez._

_- Attends-moi._

_La jeune femme sortit avant de revenir rapidement avec un livre d'un bleu de l'exacte teinte du TARDIS. L'album photo ! S'asseyant sur le lit, elle le montra à son fils_.

_- Regarde. Je l'ai écrit quand je t'attendais. Pour que tu saches d'où tu viens._

_Précautionneusement, Alonso tourna les pages une par une, attentif aux différentes histoires que sa mère lui racontait._

_Le souvenir suivant montra Alonso pleurant dans son lit dans la nuit. Ça devait être peu de temps avant le retour de la jeune femme dans son Univers. Doucement, Rose frappa à la porte avant d'entrer._

_- Alonso ?_

_Le petit garçon plongea aussitôt sous ses couvertures, faisant semblant de dormir. La jeune femme le rejoint et s'assit à côté de lui. Doucement, elle fit jouer sa main dans les mèches brunes, aussi rebelles que celles de son père._

_- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?_

_Le petit garçon fit non de la tête._

_- Dis-moi. Je veux t'aider. Mais pour ça tu dois me dire ce qui se passe._

_Finalement, Alonso s'assit dans son lit avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère._

_- Je veux pas retourner à la garderie. Je veux travailler avec toi sur le canon dimensionnel._

_- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible._

_- Mais je veux pas retourner à la garderie._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'ils se moquent de moi._

_- Qui se moque de toi ?_

_- Tout le m-monde... P-parce que j'ai pas de p-papa._

_La jeune femme embrassa la tête de son fils._

_- Je vais m'occuper de ça._

_- Maman ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Est-ce que j'ai un papa ?_

_- Évidemment que tu as un papa. N'en doute jamais. Et ton papa est merveilleux. C'est l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré._

_- Maman ? Tu me mens pas, hein ?_

_- Pourquoi je te mentirais ?_

_- Parce que c'est ce que font certains parents. Pour que leurs enfants ne soient pas tristes._

_- Jamais je ne te mentirais. Surtout sur ton père. Jamais je ne pourrais te mentir sur lui._

_- Tu n'as pas inventé cet homme pour me faire plaisir alors ?_

_- Jamais. Tu sais ton Papa serait très fier de toi. Et je suis sûr qu'il aimerait te voir grandir si..._

_- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là ?_

_- Parce qu'il ne peux pas. Tu le sais bien._

_- À cause du Voïd. Mais pourquoi il essaie pas de chercher un moyen pour le traverser sans risque ?_

_- Parce que la dernière fois, le TARDIS s'est écrasé dans cet Univers et a failli mourir. Et l'Univers du Docteur a connu l'horreur qu'a déversé le Voïd. Ce qui fait que plus personne n'essaye de l'ouvrir. Et parfois Papa a juste besoin que quelqu'un lui montre l'étincelle qui allumera le feu de son génie._

_- Mais comme plus personne n'essaye... ?_

_- Il ne peut pas trouver cette étincelle. C'est pour ça que Grand-père, Tonton Mickey, Tonton Jake et moi, on doit faire fonctionner le canon. Comme ça on pourra retrouver le Docteur._

_Alonso resta silencieux, mais il était toujours triste._

_- Écoute. Si tu vas à la garderie le matin, tu pourras venir nous aider l'après-midi. J'irais mettre les choses au point avec Mme Simmons. D'accord ?_

_- D'accord._

_- Alors au lit petit monsieur. Demain sera une rude journée._

_Rose embrassa une dernière fois le petit garçon avant de sortir._ Et alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la chambre, le Docteur sortit doucement de son esprit.

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, leurs front se touchaient. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres. Doucement, le Docteur se recula. Et Rose remarqua la larme qui s'échappa des yeux de son compagnon. Alors, elle l'effaça doucement dans un geste très tendre.

- Hey.

- Merci !

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant en souriant d'effacer les larmes qui coulaient. C'est alors que le Docteur secoua légèrement la tête, comme gêné par ces larmes auxquelles il n'avait pas l'habitude. Les émotions humaines pouvaient être étranges parfois. Encore une chose à laquelle il faudrait qu'il s'habitue.

- Excuse-moi. C'est ma partie Donna.

Laissant sa main sur sa joue, Rose lui sourit. Mais son sourire fut déformé par le bâillement qu'elle essaya vainement de retenir. Lui souriant à son tour, le Docteur l'attira dans ses bras avant de se coucher.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir. Vous avez veillé assez longtemps par ma faute, Miss Tyler. Laissez-moi prendre le relais et veiller sur vous.

- Pense à dormir toi aussi.

- À vos ordres mon général !

La jeune femme se cala contre lui et ferma les yeux. Déposant un baiser sur les cheveux blond de sa chère Rose, le Docteur repoussa une mèche qui barrait ce visage endormi et surveilla sa respiration. Quand celle-ci se fit plus lente et plus profonde, il se cala dans le cou de sa compagne et ferma les yeux à son tour, bercé par la douce chaleur et le léger parfum de Rose.

* * *

Voilà. C'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai quelques autres idées avec Alonso, alors il est possible qu'on le retrouve dans une prochaine histoire. À bientôt.

Et merci de me lire.


End file.
